


if Faith shows up at our doorstep

by Elie



Series: Kol and Kai AUs [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Klaus and Bonnie bonds over Kai and Kol being hopeless, M/M, also Klaus adopts stray supernaturals, au where kai isnt dead, au where kol isnt dead, i changed canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie/pseuds/Elie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They even look alike,” Bonnie comments, “I mean - brown hair? Tall and thin? Sociopaths?” she sighs loudly.</p><p>AU where Kai shows up in New Orleans with Bonnie following close behind, and somehow they both end up at the Mikaelson house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if Faith shows up at our doorstep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lea whom requested it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lea+whom+requested+it).



> As I said in the tags; I rewrote canon. Meaning, instead of murdering anyone Kai ran away before the wedding BUT he still somehow managed to hex Elena before the wedding so she´s still comatose thing. But it´s not that important.
> 
> Also - thanks to goodchemicalplan.tumblr.com for helping me and encouraging me!

“I can´t believe this,” Bonnie says and puts her hands on her hips. Klaus takes his eyes off his brother and Kai to look at the young witch.

“What can´t you believe?” he slowly asks as he turns. Bonnie rolls her eyes, before looking over at Kol and Kai. Klaus quickly follows her.

Bonnie had shown up in New Orleans shortly after Kai, obviously looking for the warlock. Klaus had heard the murmurs, and the rumours. He liked to be updated about the latest crazy happenings in Mystic Falls. It had, after all, once been his home. And the one about a crazy warlock escaping from some weird prison world? Well, it had managed to catch his interest.

But he never got as far as too check it out. Things had happened. Kol had died. Dahlia had appeared on their doorstep. They fought her. They actually won. Kol had been resurrected. And Klaus´ attention was always on Hope. She would always be his first priority.

But then, Kai had appeared in New Orleans. With, as said before, Bonnie following close behind. Both of them had somehow ended up in the Mikaelson house.

It was Bonnie who told him the whole story. Which had made him…wary, to say at least, of Kai. But Bonnie, behind all that hate, Klaus could almost see her fondness for the warlock. There was some pulling moments in Kai´s life, that maybe made even her have some sympathy.

And when Kai, instead of actually carrying out his plan of murdering his whole family, had left Mystic Falls without another word. Well. Maybe there was some good in him.

Klaus was one to know about there being light in the darkest person.

“Look at them! They are the bestest of friends!” Bonnie says, looking more irritated than filled with hatred. Klaus chuckles.

“They might even be more than friends,” he slowly replies. Bonnie´s eyes grows wide. Klaus thinks back to the night before. How he had been woken up by someone entering the house. After Hope, he had become an even lighter sleeper than he was before. Just a single sound would wake him up.

So he had to sneak out. He heard giggling. Two male voices. Without the two guys noticing him, he had stood there looking at them as they walked into the mansion. That was when he noticed. He couldn´t deny, he had been a little surprised.

Kol had been holding Kai´s hand.

Klaus knew that Kol and Davina had broken up, having him resurrected and in a new (old) body and all had been hard on both of them. But still, Klaus had held onto a small hope that Davina maybe could rule over his otherwise too wild little brother.

But this, it had shattered his hope. And it didn´t exactly make him over the moon happy. Kai was a serial killer, no matter how much he had been somewhat redeemed. But then again, Kol wasn´t a poster child either. Actually, the rest of whole Klaus´ family were serial killers so he didn´t really know if he stood in a place where he could judge Kai.

And for now, they hadn´t caused too much havoc. Yes, a few people had been found dead but there wasn´t really anything that could pin it on the two warlocks and nor on the Mikaelson family.

Really, Klaus actually enjoyed watching it all play out.

“It´s wrong,” Bonnie protests, though her voice sounds like she knows that there is nothing she can do. Besides try to murder them, but that is something that Klaus won’t allow. Kol is his family, and he doubts his brother would enjoy to die for the third time.

“They even look alike,” Bonnie comments, “I mean - brown hair? Tall and thin? Sociopaths?” she sighs loudly.

In front of them, Kol whispers something in Kai´s ear. The newly freed prisoner laughs at it, and leans his head on Kol´s shoulder. Really, Klaus should´ve picked up on it the minute Kol met Kai. But teasing and flirting was Kol´s thing. He called everyone darling, no matter what gender they were or even what species.

“So, what are you planning to do with Kai?” Klaus asks. Bonnie looks confused up at him.

“You did follow him all the way here from Mystic Falls,” he notes. Bonnie sighs, and puts her arms around herself as she stares at the two other boys.

She tilts her head to the side, before looking up at Klaus again. Her green eyes clear, but still showing the conflict inside of her. 

“I…don´t know. I don´t want to bring Kai back to Mystic Falls, actually – I´d prefer for him to never go back there. He will ruin everyone, the ones he haven´t yet gotten the chance too. Jo – more than he already has, Alaric, Caroline, Stefan, Damon…” Bonnie confesses.

Klaus frowns, “And what about the doppelgänger?”

“She´s…well. Kai attacked her. I guess he was planning on killing her at the wedding, but she surprised him. She showed up when he didn´t expect it. He attacked her. Damon found her, and she…she looked alright,” Bonnie´s voice falters. Tears springs into her eyes.

She only uses half a minute to compose herself again, with a hardened look on her face.

“But she wouldn´t wake up. We brought her to the hospital and she just…nothing,” Bonnie slowly continues.

“Kai put a spell on her…” Klaus realises. Bonnie nods.

“He linked her life to mine. Meaning, as long as I am alive.. Elena will sleep,” Bonnie stares over at Kai. Her eyes widening over what she sees. Klaus can´t help but look, too, after seeing her reaction.

Kai has cupped Kol´s face, even if Kai is the shorter one. He has to stand a little on his toes for it too work. Their lips looks pretty much glued to each other. Their embrace oddly loving for the two boys’ reputation.

“But you aren´t out to kill him?” Klaus asks, when he finally manages to force his eyes off his little brother and Kai.

Bonnie, still looking at the couple, takes a second to answer.

“No. Then the way out of the spell dies with him.”

“Still, you didn´t have to follow him here,” Klaus slowly says. Finally, Bonnie looks up at him. Her whole face showing that Klaus has hit a nerve. There´s something Bonnie haven´t said.

“You´re afraid Damon Salvatore eventually will lose his patience and kill you,” Klaus states. Bonnie bites her lip, but doesn´t deny it. She avoids Klaus’ eyes.

“Elena would never forgive him,” Bonnie says defensively. Klaus laughs, loud. Kai and Kol finally notice them. They both turn to stare at Klaus, before they start walking over.

“Are you sure? I mean, Elena have forgiven a lot of the bad things Damon has done,” Klaus asks.

Bonnie stares at him before she speaks up again,

“Me and Damon…we might be friends, maybe even more,” she starts. Klaus raises his eyebrows at her. “– but Damon without Elena? We all know how he reacted just knowing that he might have a chance of getting Katherine back when he thought she was in the tomb. I…I care for him, but I don´t trust him.”

Klaus doesn´t get a chance to reply before the two other boys finally reach them.

“Are you creeping on us?” Kol asks, a small smile on his face. He has his arm around Kai´s shoulder.

“We´re babysitting you,” Klaus corrects and grins at his little brother. Kol glares at him, but Kai laughs. Bonnie stills, and stares at the two. Klaus wonders what she´s thinking. Both Kol and Kai are guys who´ve killed many. Kol even more than Kai. Bonnie probably only knows about a few, but she can probably imagine.

She´s heard the tales of the original vampire siblings.

But Kai, she´s seen how gruesome Kai is – was? Even more up close than she did with Kol.

“I´m glad that merge thing worked out for you,” Klaus says and looks at Kai, to test the waters he´s stepping in. Kai´s smile falters a bit, but only for a second. He masks his feelings quickly with yet another smile. Kol is still glaring though.

“Yeah, it could´ve gone better…” Kai´s voice trails off.

They stand in awkward silence for a while. Bonnie staring at the two boys so hard that Kai puts his gaze to the floor. Kol just continues to glare at his older brother. Klaus finds it all rather amusing. He thought that after Dahlia everything would calm down. Maybe they would have some peace and quiet.

But, it was too good to be true. He should´ve known that wherever the Mikaelson family is, there is no hope for silence.

“So, Bonbon, did you come here to try and kill me? I did send a letter explaining the situation..” Kai asks, and looks straight up in Bonnie´s eyes. Even with the sarcastic tone, there isn´t really no hint of evil in his voice. Bonnie scoffs.

“No, that would just be plain stupid.,” she says. Kai actually looks shocked. Maybe because he actually believed Bonnie would try and kill him. Klaus´ sure that Kai thinks he would deserve it. If Klaus had understood the story right, Kai had gotten some…unwanted, feelings from the merge. When he killed off his little brother.

Some of those happened to be empathy and guilt. Klaus was sure it served the warlock right, finally feeling bad for the shit he has done like everyone else (besides vampires with their humanity off).

“You’re the only one who knows the spell. If you die, there´s no way out of it. And for the record, I never saw any letter. I left right after the wedding,” Bonnie continues.

“But you know I will never give up the spell,” Kai argues. Klaus can see Kol close his hands into a fist. Always so dramatic.

“I know,” Bonnie says, “but you´re not the only one who´s allowed to leave Mystic Falls.”

As she finishes her sentence she turns around and calmly walks back to the main hall of the Mikaelson mansion. Not once does she stop, or even look over her shoulder. Her heels makes clacking sounds in the big room. The three guys left standing stares after her. Klaus can almost feel the surprise shining out of Kai´s face. He laughs a little. A deep rumbling in his chest.

“She´s afraid of Damon,” Klaus lets them know.

“That…makes sense, he´s rather unstable, that Salvatore,” Kol says. Both Klaus and Kai snorts. Kol just rolls his eyes, but doesn´t pick a fight. Klaus might actually prefer warlock Kol over vampire Kol. He´s still himself, but not as angry and unpredictable. As long as Kol actually has his real face, that is. Klaus has had enough of body jumping for this century, and probably the next one too.

Klaus looks at the boys. He can see the resemblance Bonnie was talking about. Both their personality and their looks. It´s a match either made for disaster or in heaven. Or, most likely, both.

“We all prefer Stefan anyway,” Kol says and wiggles his eyebrows at Klaus. Klaus has to resist the urge to throw Kol into some wall with all the force he can muster. Sometimes he has to remind himself that Kol isn´t immortal anymore.

“Oh? Is there something I don´t know?” Kai asks, curiosity lighting some spark in Kai´s eyes. Klaus rolls his eyes.

“No,” he states before glaring at Kol in the scariest way he can. Kol is about to open his stupid, big mouth again, but Klaus manages to be faster than him.

“So Kai, I assume you´ll be…staying over?” he quickly asks. Kol slams his mouth shut, and looks a tad worried over at Kai. Kai mostly looks a tad shocked. Klaus grins.

“Well…if that’s okay I wouldn´t mind staying here. It´s not exactly a bad house,” Kai jokes. Kol opens his mouth to speak, but again Klaus is faster.

“Well, then, I´m going to go chat with Bonnie. You two,” he points at them with his finger, “behave. We have a baby in the house after all. Don´t want to traumatise her,” he tells them and before anyone can say anything he escapes after Bonnie to the main hall.

“That was…weird,” is the last thing he hears Kol say before he slams the door shut behind him.

Bonnie is sitting on a chair by the big wooden table. She looks up at him when he enters. He slowly walks over to her, and falls down in the chair at the end of the table. Bonnie is still looking at him.

“So…” he starts, “If you want to – why don´t you stay here?” he suggests. Bonnie´s eyes widen.

“What?” she blurts out.

“I mean, if you´re not going back to Mystic Falls and you want to stay in New Orleans…” he explains, “you can just as well stay here. There´s a lot of spare rooms…and well, I can´t promise that there won´t be any drama but we can protect you,” he promises.

Bonnie still looks unsure.

“Even from Kai. I´ll make sure he won’t even touch you.”

Bingo. Klaus´ hit the right spot. Something in Bonnie´s face changes. Maybe a crinkle, a worry, falling from her face. She looks, more relaxed in a way. Klaus doesn´t mind having more people in his house, and a Bennett witch? That´s something there is always room for even with Klaus now having both Kol and Kai under his roof.

He might trust Kol, but Kai? He´s close to being a loose cannon. Bonnie, she´s faithful and talented. And Kol could use some friends that aren´t…well, murders. They all could.

“As long as you don´t invite that pesky oldest Salvatore brother, I won´t mind at all,” he says in a joking matter. Bonnie smiles a little.

“Okay then, I´ll stay. For a while,” she finally accepts.

Klaus smiles at her, “Great! Then that´s settled. I´ll try to give you a room far away from Kol´s…so you won’t have to hear something…unpleasant…”

Bonnie wrinkles her nose in disgust, and laughs loudly. Klaus wonders if that´s the first time he´s ever heard the young witch laugh. Just then, Kol and Kai fall into the room, both of them laughing as well. Probably over some stupid joke. Kol has been reading way too many of those “knock, knock” jokes on the internet. He´s been telling them nonstop.

Damn Davina for showing him how to use Google.

Klaus looks at the three people, that up until recently he didn´t even dream of having in his house. But in a weird way, he doesn´t resent it. They can all turn out useful. As long as no one else turns up, Klaus isn´t running any kind of adoption centre for stray supernaturals.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short au. There miight be a little follow up for this currently in writing, but thats more like years in the future and will pretty much be a stand-alone too so. Yeah. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Send me prompts at tumblr; whatevenkol.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> (also did anyone catch my hinting about klefan im sorry but i had to)


End file.
